Berserker
Berserkers are a female Drone Destroyed Beauty. They have myopic visionGears of War 3, and as such they mostly rely on smell and sound to locate enemies. If anyone moves too quickly or makes other distinct noises (for example: firing a weapon,) a Berserker will charge the source of the sound and attempt to either run it over or bludgeon it to death. If the sound is made while the target is behind a wall or any other solid object that the Berserker cannot break through, the Berserker will put her hand out in front of her and attempt to 'sniff out' her foe. Berserkers can gain enough momentum when running to smash through solid brick walls without being hurt. History Before the Locust invasion of the surface, Berserkers where used for reproductive purposes to boost the Locust numbers. The COG, speculated that the Locust reproduce by rapeGears of War:Aspho Fields. Days after Emergence Day, at least one Berserker was seen hurting an young Jace but was killed by small arms fire. Gears of War:Hollow Though the famous Marcus Fenix never saw a single Berserker until the Lightmass Offensive,Gears of War over three Berserkers where sent to stop the COG during the Lightmass Offensive They inflected minor losses for the Gears. During the Mission to Montevado, one Berserker was seen under Montevado trying to kill Jace Stratton, but Jace was able to use the Beserker's lack of sights against her and made her fall to her death.Gears of War:Hollow The most effective way to kill the Berserker is to use the Hammer of Dawn, which will overheat its armor like hide, and allows small arms fire to penetrate its skin. Lambent Berserker During the Lambent Invasion, the Lambent plaque had transformed the Berserker into an Lambent version .[http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14304771/gears-of-war-3/videos/e310_ignlive_gow3_061510.html IGN video: E3 demo with CliffyB]. In terms of physical appearance, the Lambent Beserker glows with Immulsion and has numerous tendrils. In terms of strength, the Lambent Berserker has a tougher hide that can withstand a direct hit from the Hammer of Dawn, and in addition, it can leap great distances unlike its standard counterpart. Behind the Scenes *Berserkers were ranked number 2 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *In an interview, Ciffy B. stated that he was a "fan of Resident Evil 4". The game features an enemy named the Garrador, which is a hulking man with eyes sewn shut & massive retractable claws. Due to Cliff's statement, it's very likely that the Berserker is an homage to the Garrador, due to both having horrible (if at all) eyesight, and close combat proficiency. *In the flashbacks for Gears of War: Hollow, it shown a Berserkers being killed by small arms fire.Gears of War:Hollow Beast Mode In Gears of War 3, the Beserker will be playable in the new Beast Mode. However, it has to be unlocked, and Cliffy B. commented that players will enjoy its brute strength, but it will have the drawback of terrible eyesight. He digressed though onto going into too much detail because Beast Mode is still in development. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Females